The electronics, telecommunications, and cable television industries have used a variety of cables and wires to perform various jobs. Each cable or wire has various size and shaped connectors based upon either an industry standard or in some cases a proprietary manufacturing standard. The industry has used compression tools to attach various sizes and types of connectors onto wires. A common practice has been to use a compression tool having a universal compression head and then attach an appropriate adapter to the tool to couple a connector of a specific length, diameter or other dimension to a corresponding cable.
A universal type of compression tool having an adjustable adapter to vary connector size is known to be compact because it is designed to fit only one connector at a time. Compactness great for ease of handling and storage. Typically, in the early stages of a universal compression tool's life span the universal tool works as intended, but there are many drawbacks as the tool ages. One drawback is that the interchangeable adapters can be lost or damaged. Another drawback is that depending on the design the additional interchangeable and/or movable parts create wear, looseness of the adaptor insert and eventual failure of the universal-type connector compression tool. The instant invention addresses the abovementioned drawbacks of the universal connector compression tool.